The project is concerned with the development of a model for the study of hyperactivity, the paradoxical effect of amphetamine, and aggressivity expressed within social systems, in the dog. During the coming year experiments will concern the genetic and experimential bases for these traits, the effects of early administration of d-amphetamine sulfate, and the effect of treatment with 6-hydroxy-dopamine.